Star Crossed
by Randa the Kitsune
Summary: Ranma Star Fox crossover. AU: A year after the failed wedding Ranma returns to Jusenkyo with a new friend. But thanks to a twist of fate Ranma receives a new curse. Chapter 7 now up
1. Disaster at Jusenkyo

Star Crossed

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Star Fox or anything else that appears in here. Now I didn't write this for profit. So don't sue. If you sue I counter sue mwhahahaha. Well anyway the story is set 1 year after the failed wedding for Ranma and a few months after star fox adventures.

[....] Panda signs

[[...]] Mind speaks(speak/just telepathy).

Today's quote to think about: "Childishness? I think it's the equivalent of never losing your sense of humor. I mean, there's a certain something that you must retain. It's the equivalent of not getting so stuffy you can't laugh at others."

Small note: Good reviewers get answers to their questions. Bad ones and flamers get laughed at.

Chapter 1- Disaster at Jusenkyo

Nerima, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy

"Ranma you jerk how dare you refuse to eat my cooking!" A certain tomboy yells while she mallets Ranma into l.e.o. (Ooc: low earth orbit) while the food is crawling across the table.

"UNCUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Yells Ranma as he flies away and lands in a pond some distance away changing the young black haired boy into a busty red haired girl. "That was worth it. Anything to get away from that awful cooking of hers."

It has been well over a year since the defeat of Saffron and the failed wedding. Since then things have seemed to become worse then they were before hand. Daily attacks from Ryoga and even more mallets across the head from Akane. Some of which she had hit him for no reason but walking by her.

"I've had it. I'm leaving. My honor is intact since she is the one always saying the engagement is off and besides prearranged marriages aren't even allowed anymore so none of his arranged marriages even count. I'll bide my time till they are all asleep and then I'm out of here." Ranma thinks to himself.

Sapphire City, Corneria, Celestia Galaxy

Fox McCloud was board. It has been over two months since the young fox boy and his team have finished their last mission and they did not have much of the money from it left in their bank account. He pokes his head into the hanger outside. "Hey Peppy Have you seen Krystal?" A Wrench comes flying out and hits Fox in the Face. " OW DAMN IT! PEPPY WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

The Rabbit boy sticks his head out of the hanger. "I told you no one but me and Slippy can see the improvements we are making to the Arwings and the Great Fox till they are done and to answer your question yes she took off in my old Arwing. She said she wanted to think alone for a while."

Fox kicks the ground. "I finally decided to ask her out and she leaves for a while."

Peppy smirks. "Well your just bad with girls." He looks up and sweatdrops. "Yep real bad."

Fox rises his eyebrow. "Just what do ya mean by...OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" A giant steel mallet slams him face first into the ground.

An enraged vixen by the name of Fara Phoenix is standing behind him in her Corneria defense uniform with said mallet in hand. "You jerk I finally decided to come see if I can get back with you after our fight a year ago but you are already seeing another vixen? You jerk I'm leaving this planet for good." (Ooc: Fara is from the Star Fox comics that Nintendo made years ago.)

Fox stands up rubbing his head. "Fine you stupid tomboy! There can't be anyone in this universe as bad as you are!"

Back on earth

Akane sneezes. "Hmmm I wonder who is talking about me."

Kasumi smiles. "Probably no one important. Well anyway you should go get ready for bed you do have school tomorrow."

Nabiki sighs. "Ranma isn't back yet. I guess you set a new record for hitting him with your mallet sis."

Akane snorts. "Who cares about that jerk anyway. He is probably off with one of the other girls. P-chan is more of a man then Ranma is anyway."

P-chan squeals happily and nods his head while thinking the following. "HEHEHE while your gone Ranma it will give me time to be alone with Akane."

Genma in his panda form holds up a sign. [Soun when that ungrateful child gets back we should hold the wedding at once.]

Soun nods and cries. "At last the schools will be joined."

Genma now soaked in tears holds up another sign. [Your lucky I was already in my panda form.]

Kasumi sighs. "Oh father you really need to grow up."

Soun cries harder. "WHAAAAAAAAA Kasumi hates me."

Later the night

Ranma sneaks into the guestroom at the Tendo Dojo and looks around and smirks while thinking to himself. "Hehe I knew they would be asleep." He goes threw his fathers bag and pulls out several rolls of yen. And puts a small note on them and slides them under Nabiki's door. "Thanks for paying off my debt to her pops." He says to himself with a smirk. He then opens up a secret door under his futon and pulls out a lot of yen he had stashed up in there from selling Kuno pics of his girl side. "Hey it was worth it to have traveling money and not have Nabs know about it." He slips the yen into his bag and puts on his bag and drops off a note in the kitchen and quietly slips out threw the window once more.

The next morning

Nodoka is shaking Genma back and forth. "WHERE IS MY SON GENMA?" She yells at him. "I got a call from him this morning saying he was sick of all the stuff both you and the Tendos have put him through."

Soun mean while is crying his eyes out. "WHAAAAAAAAA what a ungrateful son you have Genma."

Nodoka tosses Genma at Soun which both of them land in a pile together. "DO NOT SPEAK ILL OF MY SON. HE IS MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU TWO CLOWNS ARE." She yells and turns her back on them and speaks calmly. "Ranma told me everything when he called. I filed for divorce, removed both myself and Ranma from the Saotome family back to mine, had your parental rights revoked, and have a restraining order placed on you. As soon as I leave this house Genma you can never come within a 5-mile radius from Ranma or myself. Now if you will excuse me." She looks over at Nabiki. "Nabiki I believe we have a meeting to go to."

Nabiki jumps up from the table where she was counting the money she got fro) Ranma. "Yes ma'am I'm coming."

Nodoka nods. "OK I'll see you in a bit then." She turns and glares back at Genma who is passed out in a heap with Soun and then turns and leaves.

Kasumi walks up to Nabiki. "Sister where did you get all that money?"

Akane huffs. "Probably selling more pictures of Ranma-chan and myself or being a whore"

Nabiki smirks. "No Ranma paid me the money he owed and sister I am not like you. I'm not a whore. I have pictures of your little hobby."

Akane blushes. "I should have known you'd find out."

Nabiki holds out her hand. "5000 yen to keep me quiet."

Akane grumbles and hands her the money. "Here now not a word!"

Soun sits up and starts crying having heard that. "WHAAAAAAAAA my little girl is no longer a virgin."

Kasumi pats her father on the back. "There there father let it all out"

Nabiki shakes her head. "I promised I'd not tell. I didn't promise daddy wouldn't hear. Well I got business to do." She races off.

In a forest outside of Tokyo

Ranma is walking along a path deep in the woods when he hears something in the bushes. "Who is there?"

A voice comes out of the bush. "You give me your name and I'll give you mine."

Ranma smirks. "A wise girl aren't ya show me what you look like and I'll tell ya my name."

"Only if you promise not to freak out when you see me." the voice says.

Ranma sighs. "I have seen a lot of weird things in my life. Nothing surprises me anymore."

"Ok then." A Fox girl steps out of the bushes with short blue hair, green eyes and blue fur wearing a blue and black body suit that hugs her nicely showing off her curves and blue and black boots with a one inch heel. On her back is a wooden staff.

Ranma blinks at the vixen in front of him. "Your right I would have been surprised if I have had not seen the Phoenix people and the Musk. My name is Ranma what is yours ma'am?"

The vixen smiles. "Your nice. My name is Krystal. I'm here because I needed some time away from my friends to think to myself. I chose this planet because it reminds me a bit of what I can recall of my home world."

Ranma laughs. "Me to well except for the other world part. My life has been hell."

Krystal stares at him. "Your life can't be that bad can it?"

Ranma laughs. "Krystal you have no idea what my life has been like. Allow me to tell you my life story." He tells her from the day that Genma took him from his mother to start the training trip to the moment he met her and including everything Genma had put him through including the curse, the Neko-ken, the multiple fiancées, and the seppuku contract. When he gets done he looks up at her and sees a look of rage on her face. "Yep that's the same look everyone gets after hearing my story."

Krystal growls lowly. "If I ever get my hands on him, he will wish he had never been born. But this curse of yours has me interested. Can you show it to me?"

Ranma groans. "Usually it makes it self known" Just then it starts to rain changing Ranma back into a busty red haired girl. She grumbles and tightens her pants. "See what I mean."

Krystal nods her head. "Well it's not bad as far as I can tell. You could have ended up like that stupid panda man or that Ryoga fellow."

Ranma-chan smiles a bit. "Your right. When I first got it I hated it but now I have grown use to it."

Krystal smiles. "That's good to know. Do you think you can show me where you got it? I can take us there in no time I wanna run a scan on the area."

Ranma-chan blinks. "Are you sure? What if you end up cursed?"

Krystal giggles. "I'll be fine and I want to help out my new friend."

Ranma-chan sighs. "Ok but how are we going to get there?"

Krystal gives a small smirk. "This way." She leads him to the Arwing she piloted to Earth. "This is the old model but it flies well still but the new ones Peppy is making will run circles around it so its just used for transport right now. We even had a second seat installed so more than one can ride in it. Hop in you need to show me where to go. Of course I'll have the cloaking device on so no one can see us and during our flight I can tell you the stories my friends told me." She climbs up into the ship.

Ranma-chan climbs up after her and looks around it. "You call this ship old? We don't have anything like this on this planet." He lowers the restraint after he sits down.

Krystal laughs. "Well at least you all have gotten into space." She lowers her restraint and closes the hatch and starts up the engine. "Aren't ya going to change back?"

Ranma-chan shakes her head. "Not right now. I will after we are done at Jusenkyo Krystal."

Krystal shrugs. "Ok your call" She turns on the cloaking system making the Arwing invisible and hits a few more buttons causing the Arwing to hum and lift off into the air and retract its landing gear. "So which way do we go?"

Ranma-chan looks around trying to get her bearings straight. "Let's see. Since the sun is still rising that means that way is east so it's that way." She points off to her left.

"Ok then off we go." Krystal moves the Arwing around and takes off the way Ranma-chan pointed. On the way she tells Ranma what she can recall of her childhood up to the time she met Fox and his friends after Fox saved her from her crystal prison. "So that's when I decided to some here to think."

Ranma-chan nods and looks out over the side of the Arwing. "So basically you lost your home planet and your family and were raised by dinosaurs till this Fox found ya."

"Ya that sums it up. Well anyway I can help you out with that Neko-ken of yours. It originally came from my old home planet." She smirks. "After all we are friends and friends help each other right?"

Ranma-chan nods. "Ya your right." She then notices something. "You know you look like something I saw in books called a kitsune."

Krystal laughs. "Kitsune huh? I have to remember that."

A few minutes later the Arwing lands at Jusenkyo and both hop out after the cloaking device turns off. Ranma-chan looks around and sighs. "Nothing has changed since the last time I was here."

"You can't expect everything to change Ranma." Krystal was with a small smile.

"Yep you can say that again. Hey Mr. Guide person." Ranma-chan calls out to the fat guide nearby. "How you been?"

The guide rushes over and shakes Ranma-chan's hand. "Oh hello Mr. Customer. Welcome back. I no see you since you win fight with the phoenix lord Saffron. But springs have changed since you last here. Phoenix so mad about fight they but another curse on springs. Now who ever falls into springs will also be immortal in addition to what drowned there. Also new empty springs have appeared. Also springs are now permanent so if you fall in you have no cure. Who fox girl?"

Krystal laughs a bit having now just been noticed. "I'm a friend of Ranma's. Some people in Japan call me a kitsune."

"Kitsune huh? No have spring of that yet. Let no hope we get one." The guide says.

"Well Krystal do what we came here to do ok?"

"Sure Ranma." She hits a few buttons on the watch on her wrist and the ship starts to scan the pools. "Everything has at least one flaw and I will find this places."

2 hours later

Krystal is getting real upset. "Why can't I find it?"

The guide shakes his head. "I told you its magic it not science."

"Its ok Krystal don't get yourself stressed out over this ok?"

Krystal walks over near a pool and looks at it from a few feet away. "Your right but this is strange I've never seen anything like this before. If the wrong person found out about this it may be used as a weapon."

"Krystal stop worrying it will be fine you worry to much you don't want to get gray hair early do ya?"

"No I don't your right I do worry to much. Thanks Ranma." She turns to walk back to him and the guide but slips on the slippery edge of the pool.

Ranma races forward and grabs her hand to try to keep her from falling in but gets pulled in as well.

The guide sits there looking shocked. "That no happen before. I wonder what happened to em."

A few seconds later a fox girl with long red and blue hair wearing a black and red body suite, a very curvy figure, blue eyes, and orange and blue fur comes out rubbing her head. "Man that hurt." She looks around. "Where is Krystal?"

The guide stares at her with his mouth open.

[[I'm right here Ranma]]

Ranma-chan looks around. "Where is here?"

[[Inside you. When we fell in that spring it mixed us together. We can now talk together with mind speak. ]]

[[Wait a minute Krystal. You are saying I'm in control of a body that is a mix of my female form and you? ]]

[[Yes but on the side note the demon cat that was inside you that held the Neko-ken is gone. I guess it got kicked out when we fused. ]]

[[That's good news. What was the cure anyway? ]]

[[Oh go into a deep sleep and face the demon cat in combat and destroy it. ]]

Ranma-chan shudders. [[ I think I prefer this. But what will I do now. I can't use my old name and I have no idea what home is my own now. ]]

[[You can take on my name and tell my friends the truth I fell into a cursed spring with a girl and we got mixed together. But both my home and yours will always be your home. ]]

[[True. I guess I better go see my mom then and let her know what happened and then go back and see your friends. I'll start to use your name after I tell my mom that. ]]

[[Ok.]]

The guide walks up to her. "Ma'am me have to tell you about the powers you get from that spring now ok?"

After listening to the guide and a short crash course on how to fly the Arwing Ranma-chan arrives at her mom's house wearing a black cloak with the hood over her head and knocks on the door. "Mom it's me."

Nodoka comes out and hugs Ranma-chan. "Oh Ranma welcome home I'm in the middle of a small meeting right now so.... Ranma are you in female form right now?"

"Yes."

"Then why that cloak and hood you'll mess up your hair."

"There is a reason mom I had a small accident on my short trip I took with my friend Krystal."

"You must introduce me to this Krystal. What kind of accident?"

Ranma gives her the short story of the day. "That's what happened mom."

Nodoka laughs thinking it a joke. "So you are now a female fox girl that's so funny Ranma dear."

Ranma closes the door and removes the hood of the cloak and the rest of it and lets it fall to the floor. "No it's not a joke."

Nodoka just stares at Ranma then does what any mom would do when they see their child like this. "Oh my!" She then faints.

Ranma sighs. "That's something I'd expect from Kasumi."

Just then Kasumi comes in. "Auntie what's taking so long we must finish the.... Oh my." She faints also.

Ranma sighs once more. "I knew it."

End chapter 1

Notes: well thats it for this chapter please review. Flamers will be laughed at and feed Akane's cooking.


	2. Enter Thorn the Demon Hunter

**Star Crossed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Star Fox or anything else that appears in here. The demon hunter Thorn and anything that happens to him belongs to my friend Thorn.

\.../ Panda signs

/.../ Mind speak

Today's quote to think about: "Adults are interested if you don't play down to a two or three year old. I don't believe in talking down to children. Children are always reaching."

Note: Sorry of the lack of update. Work is getting real hard lately and FFXI been distracting me. Well anyway here is Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review answers

Power of Chaos- well seeing it has been a while since I updated it. I say it has slowed down lol.

Xstylus- I laugh at your bad part. HAHAHAHAHA. And you will enjoy what happens later on.

Jerry Unipeg and Gopu- thanks.

Ranger- lots of stuff will happen and as you see there will be a demon hunter.

Centauress- it's a great game you should. I'm glad you like it.

Tangent- Well this is an AU so I can have Akane street walk if I want to lol. As for the rest read and see.

Red Mask of Death- I've never seen this type before and I got the idea from a dream I had.

Fatboy- Don't feel sorry for em. If they flame they know the price to pay.

mystery person- thanks person

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Enter Thorn the Demon Hunter

-Nodoka's house-

Ranma was joined by Cologne, Shampoo, Ukyo, and Nabiki in helping Nodoka and Kasumi back to their feet.

Ranma looks around and sweat drops. " I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Nodoka shakes her head. " We were having a small meeting about your problems yet we see we have one more to deal with now. You should explain to everyone else why you are now a fox girl Ranma."

Cologne nods her head. "Yes I just have to hear what god you made mad now son in… I mean Ranma."

Ranma blinks at Cologne and shrugs. " Well it started after Akane malleted me again for no reason." She explains how she met Krystal, the trip to Jusenkyo, the accident, and what the guide told her. "and here I am now." She looks at Nabiki. " I'm surprised at you not taking any pictures."

Nabiki sweat drops. " I promised your mom I wouldn't anymore."

Kasumi smiles. " More like forced my dear sister."

-flash back-

Nodoka stands over Nabiki with her sword on her neck. " If you ever take anymore pictures like I hear you do of my child in any form, your life is mine to take. Do I make myself clear?"

Nabiki, white as a ghost nods her head. " Yes ma'am."

-end flash back-

Shampoo smirks. " Yes. Money girl had that coming."

Cologne looks at Shampoo. " Your can stop the dimwit act grandchild."

Shampoo nods. " Yes great grandmother."

Ranma falls over. " You mean she acted like that on purpose and she can speak clearly?"

Everyone nods.

"I feel so stupid right now." She says while picking herself off the floor. " What where you all taking about when I got here?"

Ukyo smiles. " I'll explain it to you Ran-chan. Well basically all your engagements are off thanks to your mom. I'm your sister now Oneesan (big sister)." Ranma falls over while everyone giggles. " Shampoo and Cologne also have dropped there claim on you as well."

Cologne nods. " Yes but also Shampoo is no longer of the tribe. I don't wanna see her killed so I sent a note back saying she was killed by Moose who is in jail now back home and no one is listening to him."

Shampoo nods " It's true but at least he will not bother me anymore. I just want a new life but I still have this curse."

Ranma reaches into her bag and pulls out some jars. " I did bring something back with me for those with curses." She puts one of them on the table. " This is the new spring water from the spring of drowned girl. Who ever gets hit with its water now becomes an immortal girl forever. No cure. Imoutosan (younger sister)…Okasan (mother) will you also take this. I could not bare losing you two to age being you're the only family I care about. Oyaji (father) can rot as far as I care."

Everyone seems to think it over before Nodoka answers. " My child of course I will."

Ukyo nods. " Oneesan would be lost without me there after all."

Shampoo smiles. " Why not we are friends now are we not? What better way to start a new life."

Just then Kasumi speaks up. " Hey I want in also. Ranma you'd miss my cooking to much. I'm tired of taking care of my family."

Nabiki nods. " I agree with my sister. Ranma I wanna start over. You'd not be able to control you income supply without me there."

Ranma blinks and the smiles. " I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life."

Cologne looks up. " Well this is where I say my goodbye. I'm already to old. I'm going back to China. You all take care of shampoo for me." She hops off.

Ranma looks at all the others in the room. " So you are all sure?" They nod there heads. "Ok but remember you chose it."

/Ranma you know after we are done here we need to get in contact with fox so he can get a transport to pick all these people up. No way they will fit in the Arwing./

/Your right Krystal./

-Else where in Nerima-

A man with green hair wearing a brown cloak with the hood part down and a long staff on his back is walking along. " Now lets see. This Kuno boy said the demon's name was Ranma Saotome yet he isn't where he said he'd be. Oh well this is why I love hunting demons. The chase is always the fun part."

Just then Cologne hops by muttering about fox girls and heads off around the corner which makes the man stop.

"A fox girl?…A fox demon hehe its been quite some time since I've faced one of those. This demon shall fall like so many others to my power for I am Thorn the Demon hunter." He holds up his staff and lighting strikes behind him and races off.

-In the crazy house-

Kuno sneezes. " Alas the pig tailed girl and Akane must be thinking of me."

A guy in red armor pokes Kuno. " Hey cell mate I like swords."

Kuno jumps up. " So do I."

The armor guy smirks. " Lets sing the sword song."

Kuno nods. " Agreed!"

The both put their arms around each others shoulders. " Swords swords swordy swordy sword. Swordy swordy swordy swords!" They continue to repeat it many times into the night. This song drives all the other inmates in the cell block so crazy they take their own lives to keep what sanity they have left.

-Back at Nodoka's-

Ranma and everyone else is staring at a 25 year old version of Nodoka. Ranma rubs the back of her head. " Sorry mom I didn't think it'd do that to ya or you'd become a catgirl Shampoo."

Shampoo giggles. " Actually this isn't so bad. At least your not scared of cats anymore Ranma-chan."

Nodoka smirks. " Its ok daughter. Its going to be strange using that term to you now. And you need to learn how to speak right now child. Oh well I kind of like this, maybe I can find a better looking husband this time around and one not so crazy. But I still expect you to do one thing for me Ranma."

Ranma suddenly feels nervous and looks at her mom. " What's that?"

Nodoka smiles. " Give me lots of grandchildren to spoil." Ranma proceeds to faint while everyone bursts out laughing and Nodoka looks around. " What I want grandkids to spoil."

-In Ranma's mind-

Ranma in her current form is talking with Krystal in her old one. " Do you think she is joking about grandkids?"

Krystal shakes her head. " It didn't sound like it."

Ranma pales and groans. " Just how many kids do fox girls give birth to Krystal?"

Krystal thinks. " From what I can recall my mom telling me years ago. Each litter of cubs has 6 or more in it."

Ranma pales more. " Just great mom will love that. But I don't count on that any time soon."

Krystal laughs. " Don't worry Ranma I'm here to help you with being a mom after all and besides I know your not ready for any relationships right now but who knows."

Ranma nods. " Your right there oh well I guess its time to wake up."

- Back in the real world-

Ranma sits up and looks around. " That hurt."

Nabiki looks at her. " You know I would expect a bribe to stay quiet usually but not anymore Ranma." She smirks.

Kasumi smiles and strokes one of Ranma's ears. "That just caught her off guard... oooo... These ears are so fuzzy!"

Ranma's eye twitches. " Can you please stop Kasumi?"

Nabiki joins in with her sister. " OOO your right Kasumi they are soft."

Ranma sighs while Krystal is laughing herself silly in their mind. " Why can't I ever get a break."

Shampoo meanwhile is dancing in place. " Nodoka can I please use bathroom Shampoo need go bad."

Nodoka nods. " You don't need to ask Shampoo just go it's the second door on your right."

Shampoo races off and a minute later there is a knock at the door and Nodoka answers it. " May I help you?"

Thorn looks at her and blinks. "So this fox demon is staying here with girls? Well as a demon hunter its my job to hunt demons but I can not fight in this small place. You fox girl shall meet me In the morning at sunrise in the park for our fight." With that he turns and walks off.

Ranma blinks. " I think I just got challenged to a match……and here I was thinking my life was getting better."

Ukyo looks at Ranma. " You go get him Oneesan I'll be routing for you."

Kasumi looks at Nodoka. " Well I guess we should fix dinner and get a good nights sleep. Ranma will need it for tomorrow."

Ranma sighs. " Ya and I need to get in contact with Krystal's friends tonight so I can get us a way off the planet. This guy will hunt me down to no ends after he is beaten."

- In Ranma's mind-

Ranma is laying back under a tree with Krystal on the other side. "Just how am I going to fight this guy I have no idea how to fight in this body yet. I haven't even started training it in my art yet."

Krystal stares up at the sky. " You saw the staff on his back didn't you? That must be his weapon of choice. I also fought with a staff and have it in my bag. We should be able to use that."

" True" Ranma sighs, " But you know I hate weapons but I guess I have no choice. I don't even think I can use my chi in this body yet. It's not trained for it."

" Then we will train it Ranma. Well anyway I'll guide you threw the fight tomorrow and teach you how to use my staff in your sleep tonight. Then we just pray for the best."

" Gee you sound confident. You think I may lose."

Krystal giggles. " Ranma I have faith in you. Just remember we both share this body even if you control it. I just don't wanna see us hurt badly. Well anyway Ranma go through my bag and find my staff. You will also find my communicator in there, use that to contact my friends so they can start on their way."

Ranma nods. " OK…Hey Krystal tell me one thing this fox guy did you have any feelings for him or him for you?"

Krystal is silent for a bit. " Well yes I felt close to him ever since he saved me. He may have feelings for me also but I can't tell that much I was to young when I lost my family to tell how a male of my species acts when he is in love with a female."

Ranma sighs. " Probably the same as here Krystal. Look I'm not interested in any relationships right now but I can't tell what the future may hold for us."

Krystal smiles. " I know Ranma I know. Well I'll see you tonight."

-Back in the real world-

Ranma opens her eyes from her mediation she was doing on her rooms floor and walks over to where she placed the bags earlier. She pulls out a small metal case and a small object that looks like a cell phone. " This must be them."

/Correct Ranma./

She opens the case and pulls out a small brown stick with a blue jewel on the top with 2 ends on it and she pushes a button in the middle of it and the staff grows in size till its about 3/4s her size. " Not bad." She pushes the button in the middle again and it becomes small again and she puts it up.

/It's a family heirloom of mine Ranma. I entrust it to you now./

/Thanks Krystal./

She pulls out the communicator and sighs. " Here goes nothing."

-end chapter 2-

Well here is chapter 2 and once again I'm sorryfor the lack of the update. Today's dish for our flamers will be Akane's Miso Soup. Camera pulls back on a table to reveal a bubbly green toxic waste looking soup Well please review.

------OMAKE!------

Shampoo races off and a minute later there is a knock at the door and Nodoka answers it. " May I help you?"

A guy with glasses is there with some paper. " Hello I am Kaji Misaki and I'm collecting donations for the……" He stops and notices Ranma. " OOOOO a fox girl! You all must be furry lovers to yeah!" He leaps at Ranma.

Ranma screams and pulls a mallet from out of the air and smacks the guy into the ground with it and smacks him over and over. " Stay away froim me you freak!" She then mallets the guy out the still open door.

Ukyo looks at Ranma, " Where did you get that mallet?"

Ranma blinks and looks at the mallet made of strange metal in her hand. " No idea but now I know why Akane always malleted me……Its fun." She laughs.

This causes everyone else in the room to facefalt.

-End-


	3. To the Stars

**Star Crossed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Star Fox or anything else that appears in here. The demon hunter Thorn and anything that happens to him belongs to my friend Thorn nor do I own a certain perverted black mage.

/.../ Mind speak

Today's quote to think about: " The only thing to fear is fear itself, bugs, snakes, giant 50 foot carrots, and werewolves."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review answers

Rionach O- Fox girl to Ranma and her family. Fox demon to the demon hunter.

Jerry Unipeg- Yep. You know how much she wants grandkids :D

Slade13- Well at least one person should be natural.

Ranger5- I know but I was trying to make up for lost time it has been a year in real time between chapter 1 and 2.

Rubel- it's a crazy house who else did you expect to find there. Look for more cameos later on :D

Ranma Hibiki- Yep another reason Ranma isn't going crazy over this.

JSB- If not in this Saga in the next one probably. I still have to do the Aparoid Saga after I finish with this saga.

Goku- Because almost all the problems in Ranma's life are linked to being male so by making him female that kicks out most of them.

William- Well work is one of the main reasons and I also have other fics to work on. Also I've been waiting for Thorn to get back to me on how his character fights. Before you ask I work for Disney.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- To the Stars

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Corneria _

Fox is sitting in a chair and sighs. " Its so boring! I need something to do."

The computer next to him causes him to look up. " Incoming message Fox."

Fox stands up and hits the voice button. " This is Fox go ahead."

A female voice comes over. " Hey fox its me Krystal." She thinks to herself keeping it on voice mode. " I did promise I'd use that name now so it will be hard getting use to it." She shakes her head and goes back to talking. "Something happened here and I look different."

Fox looks nervous. " What do you mean?"

She sighs. " I'll show you." She changes it to video mode and the fox girl with long red and blue hair wearing a black and red body suite, a very curvy figure, blue eyes, and orange and blue fur appears looking at fox. " This is what I look like now Fox."

Fox almost gets a nose bleed. " What happened to you Krystal?"

Krystal (once Ranma if you've been paying attention) thinks to herself. " Well I'll tell him part of the truth." She takes a deep breath. " You see while helping a girl on this planet we fell into this cursed spring and it fused us together giving me both our looks. I then meet with her family and friends and they wanna be with me. I need you to come get us Fox."

Fox thinks. " Ok Krystal but the Great Fox is still being upgraded but I can call in the favor General Pepper owes me and borrow one of his ship's. It's a new model so we should be there in less then a day."

Krystal smiles. " Thanks Fox I'll send you my coordinates and where to pick us up at with the ship you let me use to come here."

Fox nods. " No problem but can you go on one date with me for bringing along the extra people?"

Krystal falls over and picks herself up and sighs and thinks to herself. " I hoped this wouldn't come till later." She dusts herself off. " Ok Fox but only if you train the others to join the team and I decide when we go. I'm just not ready for dating yet."

Fox nods. " No problem. Peppy was making extra fighters anyway. And no problem Krystal I can wait."

Krystal rubs her temples. " Thanks Fox. I'll see you tomorrow then." She cuts the video.

Fox looks over the list that printed out and punches a number in and an elder dog man appears dressed in a uniform with a hat. " General Pepper I'm calling in the favor you owe me."

Pepper sweat drops. " Of course Fox. You did dress up like a girl to get me into that new club since it was couples night so I owe you. What did you need?"

Fox smirks. " I need to borrow one of your new ships to pick up Krystal and some new recruits for the team since our ship can't be used."

Pepper facefaults and stands back up. " Ok Fox you win. When do you need it?"

Fox smirks. " Now, just have one of your pilots there and I'll go with him. I have the place to go printed out."

Pepper sighs. " Ok Fox just don't let this ship get damaged or its coming out of your next mission pay."

Fox laughs. " You know me better then that General. Anyway I'll be at the space port in an hour. Thanks." He turns off the computer and walks outside. " Hey guys I'm going to borrow one of Pepper's ships to pick up Krystal and some new members of the team. Don't work too hard while I'm gone. I'll be back with them in 2 or 3 days."

Peppy sweat drops. " I knew making extra ships was a good idea."

Slippy the frog boy looks up. " No problem I'll start making some training schedules for them."

Falco the bird boy huffs. " Just make sure they don't get in my way."

Fox smacks Falco on the back. " That's what you always say. Well see you all soon." He jumps into the car nearby and races off.

_Earth_

Krystal sighs and puts it down. " Well that's one less thing for me to do later."

/Well you did a good job Ranma./

/Thanks Krystal. I guess I should go to bed now. We will be leaving tomorrow after my fight with Thorn and I wanna get the training in your promised me./

/Ah yes your right I need to train you to use the staff./

/Thanks/ She lies down on her bed with her tail draped over the side and soon is fast asleep.

_Corneria Spaceport_

Fox gets out of the car and walks into the space port and comes face to face with a dog man that looks like a bulldog with a helmet on. " Hey Bill you're my ride huh?"

Bill nods. " Sure thing Fox so where are we going anyway?"

Fox hands him the paper. " Here you go."

Bill takes it and looks it over. " Dang this is far away Fox but it shouldn't take us more then 24 hours our time to get there."

Fox nods. " How long is that on that planets time?"

Bill enters some numbers on his computer on his wrist. " If we leave now 12 hours meaning it should be around sunrise at this location we are to meet your friends at."

Fox nods. " Cool lets go then."

Bill and Fox walk to the ship they are taking, upon reaching it Fox just stares at it. It's painted silver with a long part in the middle. On the top and bottom of it are 2 big flaps which have laser cannons on them. On the bottom of it is a long shaft that's folded up. There are also 5 engines on the back.

Fox looks at Bill. " What's that long part on the bottom for?"

Bill looks at him. "That's to help to allow for tighter turns while in space. We let it down while in flight. This ship here is one of our new Omega class ships."

The both walk on board when Fox speaks up. " So when did you start flying cruisers?"

Bill rubs the back of his head through his helmet. " After the big battle on Katrina during the Lylat War. I was promoted from a squad leader to command of my own ship."

Fox smacks Bill on the back. " Good job."

They get on the ship and Bill closes the hatch and brings up the ramp. After the two are strapped in the ship lifts off and once its well above the ground the Shaft on the bottom is lowered and it leaves the planet and approaches the space station and the gate.

Bill pushes a few buttons. " Gate control come in please. Transmitting destination coordinates."

A voice answers back. " Control here. Receiving coordinates now." There is a silence for a minute. " Wow you guys are going far off. Oh well transmitting return code for you guys to open up your return gateway. Just remember to keep your cloaking field up. This is unknown territory your going into."

Bill sighs. " I know we will be back soon no worries. Code received."

The voice comes back. " Just protocol to tell you that. Activating gate. Enjoy your trip."

The silver gate's flaps turn and a green light appears in it and spreads and fills the whole gate. The ship enters the gate and as it disappears into the gate there is a bright flash as the gate closes.

_The next day Earth_

Ukyo is seen walking up to the Neko Hanten and knocks on the door which is answered by Cologne. Cologne looks at her and at the time and sighs. " Ukyo why are you here before the sun rises?"

Ukyo hands her something. " Ran…. I mean Krystal told me to give you this extra communicator she found. You can use it to contact us since we are leaving the planet today."

Cologne takes it and looks it over. " Thank you. Tell my grandchild I'll miss her."

Ukyo nods. " No problem oh and here." She hands her a piece of paper. " That tells you how to work the communicator."

Cologne chuckles. " Thank you my dear. I hope to see you all again one day."

Ukyo nods. " Take care." She turns and leaves.

_The park_

Krystal is standing with her arms crossed with the staff folded up and tied to her waist. Her blue and red hair blowing in the light wind, and her backpack on her back. " Lets see according to the message we got Fox should get here soon and the others should be there meaning I got to end this as soon as I can."

Thorn walks over and smirks. " So you showed up on time fox girl. You're my first opponent who has had the nerve to meet me face to face."

Krystal sighs. " My honor tells me to face my opponent honorably. All I wanted was to live with my friends and family in peace but seeing you wanna dual me I have no choice."

Thorn raises an eyebrow. " A honorable demon? I never heard of this."

Krystal slaps her forehead. " Look this is the only time I'll say this. This form is a result of Jusenkyo in China."

Thorn blinks. " The fabled training ground? I'll look into this later after our dual. I don't like leaving one unfinished." He pulls out his staff. " Just don't cry when I win."

Krystal sighs and pulls her staff out and growls. " You will be the one crying."

_A clearing in the park_

Fox is already loading up the Arwing onto the ship when Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki, Ukyo, and Shampoo get there and looks over his shoulder. " You must be the others coming with us Krystal told me about right?" They stare at him and nod. " Cool I'm Fox McCloud. Never seen people like you before, well except for the catgirl there. What are your names?"

Nodoka steps up. " I'm Nodoka Kinomoto. I'm Krystal's mother in a way. My child was the one that was fused with Krystal. So I see her as my own." She bows and thinks to herself. " Well its not a lie but not the truth but whatever works."

Ukyo walks up. " I'm Ukyo Kounji Nodoka's adopted daughter. Its nice to meet you."

Shampoo's ears flick. " I am Shampoo. I was once human but the place that fused Krystal and Nodoka's child together turned me into this. I really don't mind I like this form."

Fox blinks. " This planet sure has some weird places." He looks at Nabiki and Kasumi. " Who are you two?"

Kasumi bows. " I'm Kasumi Tendo. I'm a great cook and a friend to Krystal."

Nabiki stretches. " I'm Nabiki Tendo Kasumi's sister. I'm good with money and also a friend of Krystal."

Fox raises an eyebrow. " Cool its nice to meet you all. This is my friend Bill's ship. He is giving us a ride while my ship and fighters are getting upgraded. I'll introduce you to the rest of my team when we get back to Corneria. Lets's get on board so we can leave when Krystal gets here. Where is she anyway?"

Kasumi looks around. " She is a little tied up at this time but will be here before you know it."

Fox nods. " Ok lets get ready to leave then. The Arwing is loaded up so all we need is for her to get here."

_Back at the fight_

Kasumi didn't know how right she was when she said Krystal was tied up. Krystal was tied up in some vines of thorns from the ground holding her staff in one hand growling. " I though this was suppose to be a honorable fight."

Thorn laughs. " I'm just using some of my powers that's all."

Krystal growls again and aims the top of her staff at the ground. " Well I'm not going to hold back any more then." She hit's the button above the retract button firing a blast of energy from the staff blowing away the vines and dropping down to the ground.

Thorn laughs. " You're a good opponent. Let's settle this with our staves then."

Krystal nods. " Sounds good to me."

They both charge at each other, trading blows with their staves. Krystal ducks under a swing from Thorn and counters by jabbing her staff into his gut. "Nice move but not nice enough." He says and thwacks her in the back of the head and jumps over her.

She lands and jumps up. " You're not bad your self."

They charge at each other once more and Krystal flips over Thorn but Thorn slashes his staff upwards cutting a hole in the backpack on Krystal's back and a silver container comes flying out into the air and falls back toward the ground at Thorn. Krystal sweat drops. " Oh god I have to get out of here now." She lands on the ground. "Secret technique Runway!" She yells out as Thorn's staff hits the container and water comes flying out of it drenching Thorn.

Thorn looks down at her now female body and long green hair and sexy figure. " WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" She yells out and looks around. " FOXGIRL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Krystal winces as she hears the shouting and races into the meeting area " God why did I leave it in my bag instead of sending it to pops as a fake cure." She thinks to herself and looks around spotting the ramp leading into the cloaked ship and races inside.

Fox looks at her. " Hey Krystal what's up?"

She is gasping for air and looks up and hit's the close button bringing up the ramp and closing the door. " Take off now Fox hurry!"

Fox races off. " Bill take off now!" He yells and the ship shakes and starts to raise and Krystal sits down next to everyone else and straps her self in. Nodoka looks at her as she retracts her staff and puts it away. " Daughter what happened?"

Krystal sweat drops and looks out the window as the green haired girl stops and looks around the clearing where the ship just had just taken off from. " Well I don't know what to say."

Nabiki looks out the window and blinks at the girl and everyone looks out also. " Krystal you didn't."

Krystal pouts. " Its not my fault he slashed my bag and knocked out the container of Nyanniichuan I was going to send pops as a fake cure and got hit with it. I ran away from there. Hey I want to live thank you."

Ukyo looks at her sister. " Oneesan, your immortal you wouldn't die."

Krystal groans. " Now you tell me. I forgot."

They all look out the window at the earth below them and sigh not knowing when they will see it again. " Goodbye Earth." they whisper.

Bill's voice comes over the speaker. " We are out of sensor range deactivating cloaking shield and entering return code."

A green gateway appears in front of the ship and it enters the gateway and disappears.

_Meanwhile on a cloaked ship on the dark side of the moon_

A wolf man with an eye patch over one eye and a scar over the other enters a room with a thorn on it with a cloaked person sitting on it. " Sir the ship we detected earlier has exited the system."

The man leans back and says in a cold voice. " Did they notice us?"

The wolf man shakes his head. " No sir."

The man laughs darkly. " Good. Since I couldn't take over the Lylat system, this system will do. Wolf, scout out the area in this China area. I wanna make sure these springs I'm getting these readings from can serve my purpose to remake this system into my empire."

Wolf kneels. " At once lord Andross." He turns and leaves the room

Andross looks out the window and laughs. " Those fools on Corneria and Star Fox will not be able to stop me this time. All those fools think I'm dead." He laughs evilly.

-End chapter 3-

Note- Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it. R/R and remember good reviews get praises. Flames get Akane's cooking.


	4. Akane’s Betrayal Earth’s Fall

**Star Crossed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Star Fox or anything else that appears in here. The demon hunter Thorn and anything that happens to him belongs to my friend Thorn nor do I own a certain perverted black mage or Pink haired genius.

/.../ Mind speak

Today's quote to think about: " Sit Down and Shut up or I'll kill the bunny!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review answers

Vampwriter- Since when is anything good in the Ranma Universe?

Jerry Unipeg and Sonic 1- Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it.

Ranma Hibiki and Damento- I believe Xellos can answer that better then I can. Xellos: it's a secret

Dragon Man 180- We'll find out now wouldn't we.

Slade13- thanks for reviewing my friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Akane's Betrayal Earth's Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Earth- Jusenkyo _

A huge cloud can be seen is with the guide chasing it and wolf watching from behind a tree. " Please Ladies no fight near springs very bad if you fall in."

Akane glows and bites Fara on her tail. " Give me back my Ranma I heard he left with some fox girl by one of Nabiki's crew."

Fara growls and kicks Akane in the chin. " How many times must I tell you I'm not the one your looking for. It probably the Fox girl I chased here for stealing my man!"

The guide was tired of being ignored. " WILL LADY CUSTOMERS PLEASE STOP FIGHTING AND LISTEN!" They stop fighting next to a spring. " I saw young man and other fox girl you speak of. They here many days ago. Fall into spring together get merged into one person." He blinks. " How lady customers stay in midair?"

One should know you should never point this out to someone for when they both look down they fall over and land in a spring together. The guide sweat drops. " Not again."

A fox girl with huge fox ears on her head, brown eyes, short blue hair, white and orange fur on her, a very bushy tail, and wearing a green and yellow mix flight suite stumbles out. " What the hell happened here?"

/No idea./

/Great now I'm hearing voices in my head. Now I know what Kuno goes through/

/hey your no moron. My name is Fara Phoenix. I guess what happened to us is the same thing that happened to the people we seek./

The guide walks up. " Lady ok."

Akane glares at him. " Get away from me you jerk this is all your fault." She pulls out her trusty mallet and sends the guide into the air to land in the Amazon village.

Wolf having watched the whole thing comes out of the woods and smiles. " Excuse me maybe I can be of some help to you and you can help me in a way."

Akane looks at Wolf. " What do you want?"

Wolf smirks. " A deal. I know the fox girl of which you speak and I shall help you hunt her down. But in order to do this join me and my mercenary force and I will groom you into a great fighter pilot. Also if you tell me everything about this planets defense force you will gain power beyond your control. Emperor Andross has set his sights on this system and with your help it shall be his. What do you say?"

/Well Fara what do you think/

/Well if I recall right he is Fox's biggest rival. If Andross is going to take over this system I say we side with him. I saw the results of the Lylat war and Andross almost won it if not for Star Fox. I say we take him up on his offer./

Akane looks at Wolf. " I will take your offer but let me get one thing before I go. I wanna repay a certain fat fool for what he has put me through. Call me Akane." Akane grins. " Akane Phoenix."

/Why use my last name/

/ Well I'm using my 1st name so it makes sense to use your last since we are one./

Wolf nods. " Sure Akane. What do you need?"

Akane motions to the springs. " I just need to mix 3 of them together. Do you have anything to store it in?" Wolf nods and hands her a metal bucket with a lid on it. "Perfect." She looks at a paper the guide dropped seeing it is a list of what springs are what and she uses a giant ladle by the hut to scoop up water from the Spring of drowned girl and the Drowned Panda and mixes it with the ladle standing away from it on a rock and knocks over the lid and locks it in place. " There. Now we just need to take the fat fool from my old house and we can show this Andross how these springs work."

Wolf nods. " Good idea he would want to see what they can do before he comes to collect them."

Akane nods. " Good now lets go and collect the fat fool."

Wolf nods and smirks. "It's a good thing I used a transport ship instead of my Wolfen."

_Corneria- Star Fox base_

Falco is busy rubbing his head as once more Nodoka had beaten his high score on the simulator. " How the heck is a human beginner better at the simulator than I am?"

Nodoka smirks. " My dear Falco it is very easy. Back on Earth we had things called video games which I played from time to time." This earns her a view of a facefault from Falco.

_Elsewhere_

Kasumi and Ukyo are in the kitchen teaching Krystal how to cook. " Now Krystal make sure you don't add to much of that you don't wanna cook like Akane do you?"

Krystal shudders. " No. I don't wanna make that or see that toxic stuff ever again."

Ukyo giggles. " Oneesan we will make sure your not that bad. But Kasumi-chan you sure you wanna learn to fight but not fight right now?"

Kasumi nods. " Yes I will fight when I deem it time to and Fox respects that."

Fox sticks his head in. " Of course I do!"

Ukyo smirks. " That's good. You almost got the table set?"

Fox nods. " Ya but some of this set up confuses me."

Krystal laughs. " Fox we will explain it later no worries."

Fox nods. " If you say so Krystal."

_Another part of the base_

Nabiki and Peppy are together going over bills and stuff. " You see here Peppy by using cheaper color coatings for the ships you save a lot and still get a good shine. Also don't buy the top grade food. That costs to much. This is why you guys are in the red a lot. You spend to much.

Peppy looks over the papers. " I see. It makes my old bones proud to have such a smart person on our team."

Nabiki smiles. " Thanks Peppy with me here I'll make sure we stay out of the red and keep up with my training,"

_Some other part of the base_

Slippy and Rob the robot are busy trying to teach Shampoo about computers but so far are having a hard time keeping her awake. " Shampoo how can I teach you to scan for an enemy's weak point if you keep following asleep?"

Shampoo groans. " You explaining to much into detail and I'm hungry."

Rob looks up. " Sensors indicate that dinner is almost ready."

Slippy nods. " I guess we can call it a day and pick up tomorrow." Shampoo cheers and races out. " She sure is energetic."

_Two days later Earth Orbit_

We find Akane and wolf standing next to a machine with a certain panda tied up in it in front of Andross. " So this is the machine with the data you extracted from that water sample you brought back?"

Wolf nods. " Yes Andross. That girl Wasshu you captured and made help us made it. I'll let Akane here explain it."

Akane nods and smirks and thinks to herself. " That fat fool will now pay for what he put my family through. Those pressure points I hit on him from that chart I found in the guides hut should have blocked off all the ki he uses for his attack and made him weak. I'll enjoy this." She looks up at Andross. " You see the water we scanned in was a mix between the spring of drowned panda and the spring of drown girl After locking on various parts we believe this will change this panda into a panda girl." She smirks as the panda tries to get out of the machine. " This should also work on a human."

Andross smirks. " Show me."

Wolf nods ." Yes sir." He hit's a button on the machine.

The machine hums to life and a bright light fills the machine. It lasts for about a minute and fades away revealing a panda girl about 5'7 with long silver hair with black strips, a figure that is just a few levels under Krystal's tied up on her side which causes Andross to smirk. " I am very pleased with this. Retrieve other samples of the water then destroy the place. We attack in one week. Andrew send orders to the fleet to head here."

The young ape man salutes. " Yes Uncle Andross right away." He races off.

Andross looks at Wolf and Akane. " You have pleased me. Now go train hard for your team will lead the invasion wolf."

Wolf bows. " Thank you sir. Lets go Akane." They both turn and leave.

Andross walks up to the machine and pulls the Panda girl out. " You I have plans for. I will need a queen to bear my heirs and I think you will do nicely. You will need a new name. I think I shall call you Miyu." He grins and picks her up and carries her off.

Genma, now Miyu struggles. " I don't wanna, let me go!"

Andross laughs. " I will my dear but not out here. If you're this wild now I can't wait for later."

_The Cat Café_

Cologne shudders. " I have a bad feeling something is going to happen soon. I better call the village and have them and the Musk come here. I can feel something big is coming. I just hope we will be alright."

A loud crash is heard as Thorn is pounding on a guy in blue robes with a table. " Stop hitting on me you robed freak!"

The robed mage laughs. " Women that care for me always hit me. You must love me my Rose!"

Her eye twitches having been called Rose. " It does fit but no way in hell do I care for you!" She kicks him out of the window. " I will get you fox-girl if it is the last thing I do!"

Cologne sighs. " At least things aren't boring right now." She thinks and looks at Thorn. " Excuse me young lady but you will have to work off the damages you have done to my restaurant."

The female demon hunter facefaults.

_7 days later_

Andross is sitting on his throne looking out a window at earth with Miyu strapped in a throne next to him dressed in an outfit that looks like a belly dancers and wearing high heels. " Soon my beautiful wife to be this planet will be mine then you and me will rule together."

Miyu sighs having lost all will to fight him after all the times he has had his way with her. " Yes my lord."

Andross smiles and stands up and opens a channel to his fleet. " All ships move to your assigned locations and prepare to fire. Ships 9 and 205 take out the space station and giant telescope in orbit. As soon as they are destroyed drop cloaks."

The camera pans out showing earth and its surrounding space. Two arcs of light shoot of nothingness and tear through the space telescope and the Space station blowing them up. As soon as they are gone ships pop out of nowhere all around the planet.

The camera zooms back in on Andross. " Excellent." He says with a smirk. " All ships stand by and ready to fire on my mark. Wolf are the fighters ready?"

Wolfs face appears on a small screen next to him. " Yes sir. We are ready to launch after firing."

Andross laughs. " Good everything is going as I have planned. All ships fire in 120 seconds begin countdown now."

_Earth Washington DC-120 seconds left._

The President is speaking to congress over the war when a guy rushes in. " I'm sorry Mr. President but NASA says they lost contact with both the Telescope and the space station at the same time. The people on the space station radioed in about a strange light and then screamed and all went dead. We best move you and everyone to a safe place."

Several of the people took this time to take off running into the under ground shelter while the rest laugh and the President smirks. " My dear man it surely is nothing more then solar interference nothing more."

The guys shakes his head. " I don't know if your high or just being stupid sir but I'm going for cover." That said the guy races off.

The President looks at the others and bursts out laughing. " I assure you all I am not high….yet. So lets get high now!"

The remaining people cheer.

_The Cat Café- 60 seconds left._

Cologne stares at the 20 female Amazon warriors and 20 musk and herb. " So this is all that came?"

A pink haired Amazon comes forward. " Yes Elder. Others and rest of elders too stubborn to leave village."

Herb huffs. " Well I got all my men and water like you asked me to Cologne but I don't see why we needed it. Why did you want us all here anyway?"

Cologne looks at him. " Cause something is about to happen. I can feel it." A crash and sound of cursing comes from the kitchen. " That's another 2 weeks Rose."

Rose yells out. " Fine see if I care, it's not like I have anything I have to do."

_Andross Ship's fighter bay- 30 seconds left._

Wolf is sitting in his Wolfen fighter. " The attack begins soon are you 3 ready."

Akane nods and finishes putting on her gloves. " Yes. I'll repay them for not paying attention to me and focusing everything on Ranma."

Leon smirks. " Revenge is always best when using laser weapons. I'm ready to go." The lizard boy says.

Panther the panther sniffs a rose. " The lady of war smiles on the fools of this world. Truly we will win."

Akane holds her head. " Cut the old time talk Panther." She sighs. " Why did I ever think it was a bright idea to kidnap, brainwash, and transform Kuno." She thinks to herself.

Wolf slams his hand down on his seat making them shut up. " Alright guys this is it. We launch after the laser volley. Our job is to take out all resistance by enemy forces and cover the flag ship while it lands."

_The bridge_

Andross is watching with a smirk. " All ships fire."

The camera pans out once more to show all the ships sitting there then launching laser blasts toward the different countries capitals. The Fighters soon launch out of the ships as Andross's ship and several of the others move toward the planet. The blasts hit the capitals spreading huge fires in all directions. (Think of the attack in Independence Day)

_Corneria_

The Star Fox team is out in a park hanging out by having a picnic. Suddenly Krystal grabs her chest and falls over. Cries of Krystal, Daughter, and Oneesan are heard and they race for her. On the way Peppy trips and yells out. " My hip." He gets up and limps toward the others.

Fox bends down next to her. " Krystal are you ok?"

She looks up and shakes her head. " I don't know. I just felt if millions of voices cried out in terror and pain then where silenced. I feel like something happened real bad somewhere." She says before passing out.

Nabiki looks over at them. " Maybe we should head back home so she can rest." Everyone nods and heads back to the base.

_Mind space_

Ranma is looking at Krystal. " What was that feeling Krystal how could I feel it."

Krystal looks at her then away. " I'm a telempath Ranma that's why and before you ask, a telempath is a telepath and an empath. I didn't think it carried over to our joining but it did."

Ranma groans and rubs her head. " I just wanted a normal life."

_Earth_

Star wolf is flying above where Washing DC once was. There they are engaging four F-16's. The same scene is seen all over the planet as every nations military, air force, and navy is made fast work of. As Andross's ship lands on the ruins of Washington D.C. it starts to change and forms into a giant castle. From all the ships around the world a beam shoots out and forms into a giant hologram of Andross which appears on peoples TVs as well. The hologram speaks. " People of Earth. My name is Andross and I now rule this planet. All your forces have been dealt with as well as your leaders in each nation. Resistance will earn you death." The image fades and all the smoke from the burning buildings block out the sun. All the flags around the world are lowered and replaced with a black one with a red A in the middle.

_Nerima- The Cat Cafe (yes no damage was done here from the laser volley XD)_

Cologne frowns. " It seem my fears are true."

Herb nods. " Where is Ranma at? Surly he can help us."

Cologne looks at him. " Ranma is no longer human or on this planet. All we can do for now is start a group to fight this force. I'll send word to Ranma if we need her help which we probably will. I wanna get info on this force first to send to her."

Herb blinks. " What do you mean no longer human and isn't Ranma a man?"

Rose listens in. " An invasion of an ape man. Could it be fox girl really wasn't a demon but someone else?"

Cologne nods. " Yes Ranma and a fox girl from another planet fell into one of the pools at the springs together and were joined. Ranma is now a fox girl and left the planet weeks ago. All we can do is collect information and send it to her and hope we do not fail. We will need Soun and if they are still alive the Sailor sensei to help also. I shall go get him and bring him here. We have a lot of work to do."

_Andross's Castle_

Andross is sitting on his throne next to Miyu with Andrew in front of him. " Report now."

Andrew looks at him " Uncle the cities around the world have given up seeing your power. Also the ship you sent to investigate the asteroid belt reported back that it is a hologram hiding another planet that's barren but can hold life and have disabled the hologram."

Andross laughs. " Good we will build the transformation camp there."

Miyu turns away and looks out the window at the ruins outside. " My boy where are you when we need you the most."

-End chapter 4-

Notes: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm going to work on Kitsune next. Also starting now till I put out chapter 5 of this story which probably will be at the end of March there will be a contest. The winner gets to design a new female character to use in the 2nd Arc. To enter the contest just send a colored drawing of Krystal/Ranma as she is now to my e-mail Only one entry per person is allowed and I will contact the winner after Chapter 5 comes out. Good Luck and do not forget to review. Also if you wish to send me regular fan art I will take it also. Just make sure your title is fanart or Contest entry.


	5. The Start of the Sol War

**Star Crossed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Star Fox or anything else that appears in here. The demon hunter Thorn and anything that happens to him belongs to my friend Thorn nor do I own a certain perverted black mage or Pink haired genius.

/.../ Mind speak

Today's quote to think about: " The children on the 'It's a Small world Ride' are Demons. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review answers

Vampwriter- Well I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter of Kitsune

Damento- Nope and the planet was hidden by the asteroid belt which was a hologram. The belt is located between Mars and Jupiter so therefore it can't be Mars but You will find out its name soon.

Dragonmaster- I will at some point no worries.

Dragon Man 180- Hey I can't help but teaching Genma a lesson and maybe.

DarkRubberNeck- Hey can you think of a better punishment for Genma?

Slade13- Yes it is that Washu!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- The Start of the Sol War

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Earth- Cat Café_

Cologne sighs and looks at the so called resistance she has set up since Andross had come into power a week ago. She is seated at a table with her amazons, along with Herb, Mint, Lime, other musk, a few people from Nerima, Rose, Soun, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Venus. " We are small but we can at least do the mission I have in mind to retrieve the info we need to send to Krystal." She turns over to the scouts. " So only you 3 survived the attack?"

Sailor moon nods. " Yes Mars died when the laser blast hit near the temple she lived in. Jupiter fell trying to get people away from a wave of energy coming from the blast. Mercury was helping out at the hospital when the wave hit it. As for Uranus and Neptune they went in each others arms." She starts crying while Saturn moves to comfort her.

Pluto sighs. " I don't see how I missed this coming through the gates of time."

Soun looks at Pluto. " The future can't truly be seen as what it will be. Even you as the controller of time should be able to see that."

Pluto hangs her head down. " I guess your right."

Rose slams her fist on the table breaking a corner. " So what's this plan of yours?"

Cologne sighs. " 1st off Rose your going to have the cost of table repair added to your bill of stuff you owe me." Rose curses. " Anyway the plan is kind of hard. We will be having a few musk and amazons draw the forces in side this base Andross's forces have occupied. Once that is done Myself, Herb, and the Sailor Scouts will go inside and make a copy of the location of his bases he has on this planet and the others and the plan of the one base he is having built on Nemesis which is the planet that was disguised as the Asteroid Belt. Soun once the amazons and musk lose the forces following them hide them in that hidden room we built under the dojo."

Soun nods. " Will do."

Cologne looks at Rose. " You give them cover while escaping got it girl? Also contact us when they lose the people chasing them and start to head back."

Rose growls hating being called that. " Ok."

Cologne nods. " Ok we set out at sun up." She stops and raises her hand up. "Quiet one of the ground bots are coming."

Everyone shuts up as a robotic tank hovers by and they listen till the sound of its engines disappears and everyone sighs.

Herb sits back. " I hate those things as well as those robotic aerial units of his."

Cologne looks up. " I'm sure we all do." Everyone nods. " Well everyone rest up we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

_Corneria- Star Fox base_

Krystal is asleep on one of the beds in the medical room with Fox, Nodoka, and the Team Doctor. The Doctor was a male eagle who had a brown tail and a white feathered face and was about 6-2 with wings for hands and named Torristan (10 points if you can guess where this name comes from)

Fox looks at Torristan. " Doc why is she still asleep? Its been 2 weeks since she passed out in the park."

Torristan looks at Fox. " She is fine but as far as I can tell what ever it was she felt drained her and she is just extremely tired. She will be fine don't worry about it."

Nodoka sighs. " Thanks for checking over her Torristan-kun."

Torristan chuckles. " No problem at all Nodoka. It gives me something to do. I have to get paid for at least doing my job don't I?"

Fox grins. " Of course Torristan. Well anyway, thanks for the update."

A low groan is heard and Krystal slowly sits up holdings her head and notices she is in a hospital gown. " My head is killing me. How long have I been out?"

Fox looks over at her. " It's been 2 weeks since you passed out in the park."

Krystal blinks. " 2 weeks. Dang and I still feel like a truck hit me."

/Sorry Ranma I didn't know it would hit ya that bad./ Krystal says in her head.

/Don't worry about it I'll get over it./

Nodoka grins. " Fox rarely left here he was worried about you daughter."

Fox looks away and misses the blush on Krystal's face who quickly shakes it off. " That's good to know. So when can I get out of here?"

Torristan checks his notes. " Well you still appear to be tired but I'll say tomorrow so you can recover in here today and finish getting your strength back."

Krystal nods. " OK I just wanna go back to sleep right now and get back my strength." She turns back over onto her side and falls back asleep.

Fox, Torristan, and Nodoka leave the room but Nodoka has a strange grin on her face. " Hehehe she was blushing. Grandbabies hehehe." She thinks to herself.

Krystal shudders. " Why do I feel like someone just walked over my grave." She thinks in her sleep.

/because you mom was probably thinking about grandbabies. Oh and sorry that some of my feelings escaped./

/Its ok Krystal, don't worry about it. I'm sure I can deal with my mom. Right now I just wanna sleep./

/Ok sleep well Ranma./

_Earth- Nerima Streets _

A group of soldiers are looking around Furinkan High School with a few tanks behind them.

The commander looks around and growls. " Where did those humans go? Perhaps inside?"

A young lizard boy runs up to him with a radio in his ear. " Sir the base has fallen under attack we must head back."

The ape commander frowns. " If the rebels are in this building we must deal with him if they try to escape. Tanks destroy this building. Everyone else back to base."

While the tanks focus on destroying the building the troops run back toward the base miles away from them while Rose watches from a roof top and radios back to Cologne. " They are heading back while the tanks are busy blowing up the school. You should have about an hour before they get back."

Cologne answers back. " Good. That's more then enough time. Head back to the dojo we will all meet up there."

Rose nods. " Got it." She quickly takes off roof hopping and then jumps down and ducks into an alley and heads the back way to avoid patrols.

_Nerima Base_

Towers of smoke rise form the base and a cry of Death Scream is heard as Sailor Pluto blasts away several more soldiers. " Damn it they just keep coming."

Sailor Saturn has her weapon out and is slicing away at them. " Well this is their base."

Sailor Moon has a long silver sword out and is tearing through all the soldiers in her way. " This is for my friends."

Saturn sweat drops. " Uhhh Pluto where did she get that sword?"

Pluto blinks. " I think Ami found it for her in the weapon vault in her computer and gave it to her. It was the Queen's."

Saturn nods." Well at least she isn't being a wimp right now." She returns to her fighting.

_Inside the base_

Herb growls as he blasts away more guards. " Are you done yet Cologne? We don't have much time left."

Cologne growls and continues to work at the consol. " I'm doing my best Herb and even though this console is like the comlink Ranma had given me its harder to use."

Herb ducks down as a laser blast flies by him and sends another ki blast out. " They bringing out their toys."

Cologne smirks and pulls out a disk. " Done. Hmmm" she hit's a few more buttons and then smashes the computer. " Lets go this base is going to blow." She changes her head set. " Scouts retreat mission is finished."

A voice comes over the speakers. " Self-destruct has been activated. Base will blow up in 120 seconds. Have a nice day."

Herb blows up a nearby wall and hops out of it with Cologne following him. "Not so fast I'm not as young as I once was… OW!" She falls off her cane holding her arm.

Herb spins around blasting the guard behind them and looks at her. " Dang right through the shoulder. You ok?"

She nods. " I'm fine. It's only a small wound."

He frowns and picks her up. " I'm not letting you die here. You're the only one that can contact them." With that he hops out another hole he made and takes off.

_Other side of the base_

Pluto makes a portal leading to the dojo. " Ok lets get out of here this place is going to blow." She jumps into it.

Saturn follows her in. " About time."

Moon stands there still fighting by the portal and Pluto sticks her head out and grabs Sailor Moon. " Get in here." She yells at her and pulls her into the portal, sealing it shut it , just before the base goes.

_The Dojo_

Herb arrives back and sets Cologne down. " We really should have headed to the doctors you know."

She shakes her head. " I'm fine. Besides this is more important then a silly scratch."

An Amazon runs out. "Elder your back… Your hurt!"

Cologne sighs. " I'm fine now lets go in I need to contact them." She thinks to herself. 'I have to do this for everyone here and on this world. Even if this wound kills me I will die knowing I was able to contact help.' She makes her way past everyone who looks at her. " I'm fine!"

Everyone just stares at her and then sighs. Pluto comes in and hands everyone some tea. " Well at least we all got back with the info we needed."

Cologne reaches over and pulls the comlink over and hit's a few buttons. "Lets hope I just get this right."

_Corneria- Star Fox base_

Peppy is sitting at the computer yawning. " What a boring day. At least Krystal is up and around now so things should be back to normal."

The computer beeps. " Incoming call. High Priority."

Peppy blinks. " Patch 'em through if its that important." Cologne's face appears. " Wha! It's an old monkey!"

Cologne blinks. " Hey your no spring chicken either. Listen I'm looking for a fox girl I believe she is one of your members. Tell her Cologne needs to talk to her."

Peppy blinks. "Ok hold on." He looks over. " HEY Krystal"

Krystal pokes her head in. " What? I'm busy trying to cook."

Peppy chuckles. " You have a call from someone named Cologne. She says it's important."

Krystal's eyes widen and she races over. " Ya Cologne what is it and what happened to your arm?"

Cologne frowns. " Its not important. Look we need you and your friends here now. Earth has fallen under attack."

Peppy looks over at her. "This sounds big and since its linked to some of our new members let me get everyone and bring Pepper up on line to so he can listen in."

Cologne nods. " OK just hurry up."

A few minutes later everyone else is in the room with General Pepper on the other computer. " So what's going on you need me here for?" He asks.

Fox shrugs. " Cologne has something to tell us."

Cologne nods. " Yes I don't have much time left so I'll make this short. Earth has been taken over by a ape man named Andross." She covers her ears as everyone shouts his name. " I take it you know him. Anyway he now rules earth and has for sometime. I don't know how long it is on your planet. Anyway they have built bases and I'm sending you the list." She holds her chest.

Shampoo looks at her. " Grandmother?"

Cologne looks at her. " Shampoo you been taking care of yourself. That's good. I'm happy to see you once more. I was wounded getting this info please use it well." the computer beeps getting the info. " Please take care of yourself Shampoo. You're the last of my family line. Only 6 amazons survived and now stay with Mr. Tendo and the Musk Herb brought. Together with the 3 surviving Sailor scouts and a few Martial Artists and one Demon Hunter Krystal winces a bit make up a small resistance. We trying to contact others but please we need your help. This is my dying wish." She falls over and doesn't move.

Shampoo cries out. " Grandmother!"

There is loud noise on the other side and Herb picks it up. " She gone. I told her we should have gone to the doctor."

Krystal looks down and closes her fists and lets off a soft growl and looks up. "Herb. Please bury her."

Herb looks at her. 'So that must be Ranma now.' He thinks and nods. " Of coarse Krystal you have my word."

Fox nods. " Well looks like we are heading out. General you coming?"

Pepper nods. " Of coarse Fox. We must deal with Andross once and for all. I'll gather some fleets and head out behind you. For now though I'll dispatch 2 ships to help you till we arrive. They will meet you at the gate."

Fox nods. " Right." He looks back to Herb. " We will be there as soon as we can. You can turn off the link with the red button on the bottom."

Herb nods. " Please hurry. Herb out." The screen goes dead.

Falco is busy trying to comfort the crying catgirl. " Its ok Shampoo. I promise you we will make them pay."

Shampoo nods. " They will pay."

Nodoka looks at Ukyo. " You ok?"

Ukyo nods. " Yes but I'm worried about my father."

Slippy looks over. " We will find him when we get back to earth Ukyo I promise. If he is as strong as you he should be fine."

Nabiki looks at Kasumi. " At least we know Daddy is safe. But I didn't see Akane."

Kasumi nods. " I'm worried about her but I'm sure she is fine."

Fox looks at them. " Ok gang looks like we have work to do. Go change into your flight suites. We leave soon."

Pepper clears his throat. " Just like old times eh Fox? Oh well since we're fighting together once more looks like I'm paying again huh? Same price I take it?"

Fox nods " You know it."

_Outside the base_

A huge ramp is rising out of the ground and the Great Fox is moved out of its hanger. Fox looks up at it. " Damn Peppy you did a great job."

Peppy nods. " Of course well everyone on and lets get out of here."

They all enter the ship and as soon as the hatch is closed and everyone is seated the engines roar to life and the ship takes off. Soon it is approaching the Gate and 2 Omega class ships are there. "Hey Fox looks like we going back again huh?"

Fox chuckles. " Looks like it Bill. We will make sure he dies this time."

A face appears on a separate part of the screen. It's a Black feathered bird boy. " I'm Captain Crow. My ship the Falcon is at your deposal."

Bill nods. " So is the Bull Dog. Well let's get this party started!"

The gate opens up and Krystal comes over the net on the other two ships. "Bill…Crow… We thank you for your help with this. Lets all come back alive. Its time for the Sol War to start."

Crow nods. " No problem young Vixen."

Bill nods. " We got your back Krystal. No worries."

Fox chuckles. " Nicely said everyone now lets move out."

The ships head into the gate and disappear together.

End chapter 5

End notes: Thanks to all that sent in some drawings but I'll extend the contest till I get chapter 6 out so if you still wanna enter you can. Well Enjoy and I'll be working on Angels of the RDF next. Also before you ask The blast hit Cologne and destroyed several of the mussels that control the heart and pump blood. That's what killed her. Well Send all artwork to my e-mail while can be viewed on my profile.


	6. Attack on Pluto Base

**Star Crossed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Star Fox or anything else that appears in here. The demon hunter Thorn and anything that happens to him belongs to my friend Thorn nor do I own a certain perverted black mage or Pink haired genius.

/.../ Mind speak

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To my Reviewers

Sorry its been so long since i updated something. I've been working a lot and had comp issues bu I'm back now. Also a small note to Damento There is a panther in Star wolf in Star Fox Assault and since this takes place between Adventures and Assault it fits in.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Attack on Pluto Base

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside of Pluto's Orbit  
_

A green gateway appears letting the Great Fox, Falcon, and Bulldog exit. The scene changes to that of a room on the Great Fox in which the Star Fox members are gathered around a table with a hologram of the sol system in it which has Bill and Crow watching on as Peppy speaks up. " We are currently outside the orbit of the 10th planet of the system. It had temporarily lost its planet status but Andross renamed it saying that Human logic was stupid and once something is named as a planet it can't be changed."

Krystal snickers off to the side. " Human logic is laughable." she says quietly.

Nabiki hears her and looks at her and says softly. " Ranma ... I mean Krystal don't say that."

Krystal blushes a bit. " Sorry Nabs this new body is getting to me."

Peppy glares at the two talking to each other. " Ladies please pay attention."

They both look at the ground. " Sorry." They say together.

The others snicker a bit as Peppy gets back on track. "Anyway this is the plan of attack for the base on Pluto. Bill and Crow your ships will help the Great Fox with orbital support since your fighters are not ready yet." Bill and Crow nod. " Meanwhile the Star Fox team will be split up into two units. Falco, Skippy, Shampoo, and Ukyo. You all will take care of the fighters we saw on radar doing their training runs. Fox, Krystal, Nabiki, and Nodoka. You will fly in to the base in stealth mode while their shields drop to launch more fighters. Your goal to to shut down their defense systems and take over the control room. Everyone clear?" Everyone nods. " Good."

Fox stands up. " Everyone I want you all to be careful and return alive. This is our first mission with our new craft and team mates so lets not lose anyone. Now these are the craft assignments. I will be in Arwing 1 and Krystal will be in 2." Krystal nods. " Nabiki will be in 3 and Nodoka in 4." They both nod. " Falco will be in 5, Slippy will be in 6, with Shampoo in 7 with Ukyo in 8." They nod as well. " Kasumi is in 9 but since she doesn't wanna fight her fighter will remain on standby for the time she chooses."

Kasumi bows her head. " I'm just not ready yet. Thank you for respecting my wishes."

Fox smiles. " No problem Kasumi. All units to their report to the hanger now. Rob activate jammers."

Rob's voice comes over a comlink. " Jamming activated. All enemy contact terminated."

Peppy nods. " Good lets take them out and also Fox, Krystal, Nabiki, and Nodoka do not forget to put on the thermal suits since it is cold down there." The four of them nod and rush to get changed and grab some ground weapons.

Falco stands up. " Well lets get to the hanger." He walks out the door.

Shampoo jumps up and races after him yelling. " Shampoo coming."

Ukyo sighs a bit and thinks to herself. " Its been a while since she has been that hyper. Must be the thrill of battle for her and paying back the forces that hurt her."

Slippy stumbles after them and coughs a bit and Peppy looks at him. " You ok Slip?"

Slippy nods. " Ya I am don't worry about me." He follows after the others.

_Earth-Andross's Castle  
_

Andross frowns at the news he is being told. " What do you mean we lost contact with Pluto base?"

The messager bows and gulps. " I"m just saying what your contact room reports sir."

Andross growls. " Well tell them to get it back up now." He roars at the boy in front of him who runs away. Andross then looks at Miyu. " So my Queen are you ready for another round?"

Miyu gulps. " Boy I'm sorry for all i did to you but please come save you father before i truly lose myself to this new body." she thinks to herself as she is dragged off by Andross.

_The Hanger of the Great Fox_

Fox is sitting in his Arwing finishing putting on his gloves as the hatch lowers. " All units report on launch ramp report in."

Krystal's face appears on his computer on the top right. " Krystal here ready to go."

Nabiki's appears below Krystal's. " Nabiki ready to go kick their butts."

Nodoka's appears on the bottom left. " I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Fox nods. " Peppy Units 1-4 ready to go."

Peppy nods and salutes. " Activating launch sequence. May you all be safe."

A loud clank echoes through the hanger as the ramps by the Arwings back away and lift up for launch. Looking below you can see the other 4 fighters being loaded up and getting ready. The Arwings on top lower a bit from the ramp and move forward a bit and some blast gates rise up behind them. The engines start to glow as Rob's voice starts counting down. As soon as it hits 0 the engines hit full power catapulting the Arwings out of the hanger and starts to reset for the next wave.

Krystal is holding the control stick with one hand and her head with the other. " We got to work on that spinning on take off."

/You said it Ranma. Urg too much spinning the old ones never did that./

/I agree with you there from your memories Krystal./

Fox nods. " Anyway activate cloaking we're going in. The others will be taking off shortly."

The four Arwings descend toward Pluto and shimmer a bit before vanishing. A minute later the other four Arwings launch out and form up. Falco comes over their radios. " Ok lets take them out and show them why attacking the home system our our new team mates was a bad idea."

The Arwings take off away from the ships while Kasumi stands on the bridge watching them disappear. " Be safe everyone." She says softly.

Peppy looks at her. " I'm sure your family and the others will be fine Kasumi. Don't worry too hard or It make you old faster. It did to me." Kasumi giggles at that remark before looking back out the window. "All ships ready?" Peppy asks then getting the clear from both the Falcon and Bulldog. " Good prepare to fire on my mark."

The Great fox opens its gun barrels and the Bulldog on the left of it and Falcon on the right open their flaps and their cannons come out. " Everyone ready? Fire!." Peppy says over the link. The cannons start to glow before they fire thus starting the first battle of the Sol War.

_Pluto base_

Two soldiers sit side by side looking bored. The lizard soldier sighs. " This outpost is so boring."

The pig one nods. " Ya but at least we got something instead of being stuck building the base on Nemesis."

A sudden explosion shakes the base setting off the alarm and the Lizard looks up at the computer. " What the heck just happened here."

The pig looks at him. " We're under attack moron. Dispatch all the fighters now."

The lizard nods and goes off to do so.

_Outside_

Falco's Arwing flys by some enemy fighters shooting them down just in time to see Slippy race by him s creaming about fighters on him and sighs.

Shampoo comes up behind him and takes them out. " Your welcome frog boy."

Ukyo radios Falco as she hears Slippy thank Shampoo. " Does this always happen?"

Falco nods. " Slippy never fails to get enemies on him right away after a battle starts."

Ukyo sweatdrops. " Talk about bad luck." She performs a loop with her fighter and shots down the enemies that tried to sneak up on her.

Shampoo looks to her left. " Their shield is down Its now or never guys." She says over the link to fox and the others.

As the shield starts to come back up and the hanger closes four cloaked Arwings slip into the hanger unnoticed.

_Inside the base_

Fox, Krystal, Nodoka, and Nabiki step out of their Arwings and make sure their outfits are on right before nodding and ducking into the main hall leaving their Arwings parked in the middle of the empty hanger but had shot out the camera before leaving it. They soon reach a fork in the hall and Fox looks at them. " We have to split into two groups now. Nabiki since your good with computers I need you to take out the shield and disable their defenses. I"ll head to the control room to take it now we just need to decided who goes with who."

Nodoka not wasting a chance to make her child grow closer with Fox speaks up. " I'll go with Nabiki."

Fox nods. " Ok so Looks like Krystal is with me."

Krystal sighs a bit to her self. / Looks like mom is up to her tricks again eh Krystal?/

/It looks like it Ranma. But Fox will not try anything. He isn't like the guys on earth./

/I know Krystal I know./

Nabiki and Nodoka slip off to the right with their laser guns out leaving the two foxes alone. Nabiki looks at Nodoka. " That was evil you know."

Nodoka smirks. " What I can't help it if I want grandbabies."

Nabiki sighs. " Thinking of that in the middle of a war isn't the time No-chan."

Back with Fox and Krystal

Fox is running down the hall beside Krystal who is carrying a laser assault gun with a sweatdrop. " Why such a big gun Krystal?"

Krystal grins. " I felt one of us needed heavy firepower." She then looks down.

/Ranma what was the real reason you got that?/

/Well Krystal what i said to fox was part of the truth. The rest of it is, well, I wanna make sure I can protect myself because I still haven't figured out how to use any of my old abilities in this body./

/I see. Just remember this is a war. You will have to shoot to kill./

/I know it is what must be done./

A laser blast shakes her back to the waking world and a guard falls dead behind her and Fox looks at her. " You ok Krystal? You seemed spaced out."

Krystal looks at him. " Sorry I'm still getting my strength back and kind of dazed off but I'm fine now."

Fox nods. " Ok just be careful."

Krystal smiles and follows him deeper into the base while thinking to herself. 'This is the first time I've seen someone be so kind to me. He truly does care for me. But I just not ready for anything and he respects it. If this what a normal life is like?' Krystal continues to follow him while being conflicted with her new feelings a bit.

Back with Nabiki and Nodoka

Nabiki is typing away at a computer in a room while Nodoka is busy shooting at guards from around the corner. " Nabiki how is it coming?"

Nabiki looks up. " Its more advanced then earth yet less then the ones on Corneria so it is taking a while but I almost got it."

Nodoka nods and keeps firing. " Good just hurry up so we can get the system down before they get to the control room."

Nabiki nods. " Don't worry almost got it and done!" She says while punching the last few keys.

Nodoka nods. " OK lets head back to the hanger and wait for them to get back." She jumps out of the room after taking out another guard.

Nabiki picks up her gun. " Right behind you No-chan." She says while following her.

Back with Krystal and Fox

Fox and Krystal sneak up behind the Lizard and Pig and knock them out while Krystal goes to watch the door. " Do what we need to do Fox then lets get out of here."

Fox nods and works at the computer. " Now that the system is down this is easy. I just need to get the info on their troop placements and updated base info then we can blow this place up."

Krystal nods and shoots a few rounds at some guards. " Good."

Fox continues to work and pulls out a disk. " Got it lets blow this place." He hits the self destruct and both of them race out to the hanger to meet up with the others. "

Nabiki looks up. " Got what we need?"

Fox nods. " Lets beat it."

Krystal nods. " Ya this place is going to blow."

Nodoka nods. " Don't have to tell me twice."

They all jump into their Arwings and take off and fly out of the base.

Meanwhile back inside.

The lizard pulls him self up to the computer and looks at it. "Damn can't stop it. They will pay for this. "he says while slamming his fist down on a blue button. A minute later a white orb leaves the base which explodes seconds later.

Back in Orbit

Everyone has met back up and started to head back to the ship when Rob comes over the comlink. " Unknown object approaching from behind."

Fox curses. " Figured we wouldn't have it easy. All ships turn around."

The eight Arwings turn around and see the orb coming in behind them. The orb glows and changes into a gaint circle and its sides open and four robotic arms come out of it. In its center is a red orb.

Krystal sweatdrops. " Gee this looks like fun."

Falco sighs. " Looks like an upgraded version of the one we faced at Venom all those years ago."

Fox nods. " Agreed enter attack formation and watch out for the arms they hurt from what I remember, but aim your lasers for them. They are its weakness and will expose its core."

The Arwings enter combat formation but suddenly break apart as one arm is launched at them. Krystal growls as she barely dodges it." Take this. " She performs a loop and unleashes several laser volleys onto the arm causing it to explode back into the monster and it roars in pain. " One down three to go."

Shampoo grins and fires at one before it is launched at them. " Make that two."

Ukyo grins. " Now one." she says while the 3rd one explodes.

Peppy's voice comes over the comlink. "Good job guys just a little more." The Orb in the middle of it starts to glow. " Move now!"

A giant laser is fired from it and flies by the Arwings that move out of the way expect for Slippy who is a bit slow due to his Arwing being damaged earlier making it even more so and breaking its left wing in half.

Krystal pales a bit. " Slippy are you ok?"

Slippy's voice comes out of the comlink but his picture is all fuzzy. " My Arwing is beaten up and I'm damaged as well."

Fox sighs. " Get back to the Great Fox Slippy. Your in no condition to continue fighting."

Slippy looks down. " Ok." His Arwing breaks off from the others and heads back to the ship.

Falco growls. " Stupid machine. " He fires his laser into the last arm causing the middle to open up.

Fox nods. " Ok lets finish it off before it has time to fire another blast. Unload everything into it."

The remaining seven Arwings Let lose wave after wave of laser fire as well as a few Nova bombs. Soon the Machine starts to spark and fires start appearing on it.

Krystal grins. " Looks like it has had it."

Fox nods. " All craft break away."

They all do a half loop and hit their engines to full power to put some distance between them and the machine which explodes a minute later. With the machine gone the Arwings return to the Great Fox.

Back on Earth

Andross is in a computer room and looks at one of his ape minions. " Well what do you have to report."

The young ape gulps. " The Raygon Mark II has been destroyed sir. So has the base on Pluto."

Andross growls. " Do you have the last images it was supposed to send when it was destroyed like it was programed to do?"

The Young ape nods. " Here you go Lord Andross."

He hands the photos to Andross who looks at them and explodes with anger. " So Star Fox and the Cornerian Army are here and are coming. They shall not ruin my plans this time. Get Star Wolf on the Video screen. NOW!"

The young ape nods. " Yes sir." He takes off running and gets the video screen up and running. " Its ready sir."

Andross walks over to the video and looks at Wolf. " Wolf I have your next mission for you and your team."

Wolf nods. " What is it sir? Also the base on Nemesis is up and running."

Andross nods. " Good Wolf now for your mission. Star Fox and the Cornerian Army have appeared and destroyed the Pluto base. I want you and your team to go to The Southern Cross Space Station between Uranus and Neptune and take them out."

Wolf bows. " As you wish sir."

Andross nods. " I can always count on you Wolf."

Nemesis- Star Wolf Base

Wolf walks out of the room to the lounge where Akane, Leon, and Panther are relaxing. " Ok team get up now." They all jump up. " We just got our next mission. Looks like Star Fox and the Cornerian Army have appeared and destroyed the base on Pluto. We are to go to the station nearby and ambush them."

Leon nods. " About time I was bored."

Panther grins. " The goddess of luck is surly on our side for this battle."

Leon sweatdrops. " Ya you just keep thinking that."

Akane grins. " This is perfect. I'll be able to kill that bitch now."

Wolf grins. " The anger you have for them Akane is great. I knew I was right about you and brining you onto the team."

Akane smirks. " Thank you Wolf. Your more of a gentleman then Fox or Ranma."

Fara chuckles inside Akane's head. /You seem to be like me more and more daily Akane./

/Hey is that good or bad./

/Its a good thing Akane. Your hated for them is strong./

/Your right Fara. I'll never forgive that Vixen for taking what belonged to me but this is where I belong now. I sold out Earth for this and there is no going back now./

/Akane you've become a Vixen. You can get any guy you want now./

/You think so Fara?/

/I know so Akane. Who did you have in mind?"

/Well I have gotten close to Wolf so maybe I can get together with him./

/ Not a bad choice Akane I'll be in here rooting you on./

Wolf looks around. " Well lets get going. To the Wolfen IIs." The Star Wolf team races off.

Back at the Great Fox

Fox walks into the medbay. "How is Slippy Torristan?"

Torristan looks at Fox. " He should be fine. He just needs some rest but his Arwing is in bad shape."

Peppy walks in. " Don't worry I just moved it to the repairbay so it should be done in a few days."

Fox looks back at the others. " Where did Krystal go?"

Ukyo looks at Fox. " Oneesan went to clear her head a bit. She said she'll meet back up with us for dinner."

Nodoka looks at Fox. " You care for my daughter don't you?"

Fox nods. " I do but I know she isn't ready for anything yet and I'll not force anything on her. I'm going to take a nap for now." He walks off.

Kasumi walks over to the others. " You all could have learned a lesson from Fox if Krystal was still Ranma ya know." She says to Shampoo and Ukyo.

Shampoo nods. " I know and can see that now. But I can settle with being good friends."

Ukyo nods. " What has happened is in the past. The only thing that matters now is the here and now and freeing our home."

Peppy nods. " According to the info you all got it seems our next stop is a space station between Uranus and Neptune."

In a park on the Great Fox

Krystal is sitting cross legged in the middle of it with her eyes closed and is in her mind scape right now talking with the other Krystal in her head. /Is this what it's supposed to be like in a war?/

/Yes Ranma. You did good for your first battle./

Krystal looks away from her other self. /But I had to kill. I know I had to to protect everyone but it still feels wrong./

/It is what happens in war Ranma. Even though you had to kill them doesn't mean you can't pray for them to find peace in the afterlife./

Krystal looks up. /Really? I guess that will make me feel better./

/Thats my girl. Never forget those you kill Ranma and continue to live for them. Its about the only thing you can do in a war./

/Thanks Krystal. I don't know what I'd do without you./

/You'd probably have gone insane when we fused and spent forever in a white padded room./

Krystal giggles a bit. /Probably but I didn't./ Her dream stomach growls.

/Getting hungry eh?/

/Ya I guess that means dinner is almost ready./

/Oh Ranma one last thing before you go./

Krystal looks at her. /Ya?/

/Don't blame yourself if anything happens to your teammates. If they get hurt it is not your fault./

Krystal nods. /Thanks I kind of figured that after what happened to Slippy. I hope he is ok. I guess I'll go check on him before dinner. Thanks for helping me Krystal./

/No problem Ranma. You finally seem to be growing up. Well more then you have already./

Krystal blushes a bit and quickly shakes it off. /I'll talk to you after I go to sleep tonight./

/I look forward to it./

End chapter 6.

-ending notes-

Well there we have it. Took over a year but its done. I'm sorry once again for the late update. Well read and review. Remember no flames or else you eat Akane's cooking.


	7. Revelations

**Star Crossed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Star Fox or anything else that appears in here. The demon hunter Thorn and anything that happens to him belongs to my friend Thorn nor do I own a certain Movie references or Pink haired geniuses.

/.../ Mind speak

To my Reviewers

Sorry its been so long since Ii updated something. I'll try to get Angels of the RDF updated soon. Thanks to Dragon Man for the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 7- Revelations

The Greatfox, Bulldog, and Falcon are hovering just outside the orbit of Neptune moving toward the station's location slowly with the fighters already deployed. Even those from the Bulldog and Falcon. " Time to reach target 2 hours." Rob's voice comes over the comlinks.

Fox nods. " Right everyone stand by for mission briefing. Slippy you ok now?"

Slippy's face comes on. " Ya I'm ok. Don't worry Fox." It disappears.

Krystal sighs in her Arwing. " So whats the plan?"

Peppy's voice comes over as the screen changes to an outline of the Space Station. The Space Station looks like a giant cube. (Think the Borg Cube from Star Trek Voyager) "This space station holds many fighters and guns and looks almost indestructible. But it has a small weakness." The screen goes up close to a valley in the cube." This is lined with lazer cannons but at the end is a small exhaust port that leads to the core. We need an Arwing to make this run while some fighters cover them so they can shoot a Nova Bomb into the port to destroy the station."

Krystal snickers a bit. " I'll do it."

Fox blinks hearing the team members form(from) earth giggle also. " Whats so funny?"

Nodoka smirks. " Looks like he used designs form(from) a TV show called Star trek to make his station and gave it a weakness from a movie series called Star Wars. For the Universes smartest Ape he sure is a moron." That remark gets everyone laughing.

Falco finishes snickering. " Ok guys that is enough of that lets focus on the mission."

_The Space Station- meeting room_

Wolf looks at his team. " OK this is the plan while the stations fighters engage the enemy forces we will wait for a bit. Once they are caught up in the fighting we will take off and attack. They have a good size force but it should be nothing for us. Everyone got it?"

Akane smirks. " As long as I can kill that bitch I'll be happy."

Leon shrugs." I'll take out who I can no worries."

Panther sniffs a rose." The foul invaders shall cower before me."

Wolf sweatdrops." You just keep thinking that Panther. Well report to your ships and wait for my signal to launch. Is that clear?" They all nod. " Good now move out."

_Later outside the space station_

Peppy looks at the console." I'm getting gate readings behind us."

Fox's voice comes up. " More enemies?"

Crow looks at his. " No its broadcasting a friendly UI."

A second later the gate opens up and an Omega class comes out and a young female white rabbit face appears on everyone's screen. " Hiya everyone I'm Lita, 18 years old. My girls and I where sent ahead of the others to back you all up ahead of the rest of the fleet."

Krystal smirks. " The more the better I'll transmit our current mission plans. We engage in just a few minutes."

Lita nods. " Got em and transmitting to my girls. We figured we may come in during or before a fight so I had them standing by in their fighters. Sent to them and launching now."

Peppy is looking at Lita's image and sighs. 'She is so cute. I wish I was young again.' He thinks.

Several fighters soon launch from the White Rabbit and join the others as the White Rabbit joins the other ships. " Well then shall we get this party started?" Lita asks.

Nabiki comes on the comlink. " 30 seconds till we enter laser cannon range."

Fox nods. " Well then change Arwings from flight to combat mode. Take out as many fighters as you can before Krystal goes in on her run."

The Arwings open their wings and lower their laser cannons. " Bringing shield up to full power." Nodoka's voice comes up over the link. The call echos over the comlink.

Fox nods. " Ok lets do this. Enemy fighters inbound."

Shampoo smirks. " Shall we split up into the teams now?"

Peppy nods. " Go ahead. White rabbit team you guys split up and go with each group also."

Each fighter breaks up into several groups and engage the enemy fighters.

Shampoo counts down to herself. ' 5,4,3,2,1.' a second later Slippy flies by her with a enemy fighter on him which Shampoo blasts. "Watch your back frog boy."

Slippy sweatdrops. "Thanks Shampoo."

Uyko sighs. " Gee Falco you where not kidding."

Falco snickers. " Ya it never fails. Back to work though."

_Meanwhile_

Wolf sighs as the alarm inside the station is going off. " Great they got back up. You all better be extra careful."

Akane sighs. " Ya ya no problem."

Leon smirks. " I just wanna shoot something its been to boring around here lately."

Panther sniffs a rose. " Victory is assured the goddess smiles on us." Wolf, Akane, and Leon yell at him to shut up.

Wolf sighs. " Never mind him lets go."

_Outside_

A fighter from the Bulldog radios out. " Four unidentified fighters just left the station. They look like." The radio goes dead. Soon after several other fighters disappear as well.

Nodoka looks around. " Whats going on?"

Slippy's voice comes over. "The four fighters heading this way Fox."

A new voice comes over the radios. " Long time no see Fox. One of my members has a score to settle with your vixen friend just like I do with you."

Fox pales. " So Wolf it's you." he changes his Radio. "

Krystal start your run. Nabiki. Shampoo cover her."

Nabiki nods. " Got it."

Shampoo smirks. " Let's blow it."

Krystal nods. " So be it."

The three Arwings break away from formation and fly at the station dodging laser blast volleys as they go.

Leon contacts wolf. " Sir three Arwings have broken away and are heading toward the station. One of them has the Vixen's signature in it. The other two are unknown but one appears to be a catgirl."

Wolf nods. " Akane go after them the rest of us will clean up here."

Akane grins darkly. " No problem." Her Wolfen breaks away and follows.

Nodoka shoots down a few. " Krystal, Nabiki, Shampoo look out enemy Wolfen after you."

Nabiki sighs." You two continue on. I'll hold it off." She does a half flip and goes toward the incoming fighter.

Krystal sighs. " Stay safe Nabs. Kick it up to full speed Shampoo."

Shampoo grins. " No problem Krystal." Both arwings take off at full speed.

_Inside the station_

The commander is standing on the bridge smirking when a solider comes up. " Sir even with wolf's help there still is a danger we may lose this base. Shall we have the evacuation shuttles standing by?"

The commander smirks. " No need. How is the charging of the prototype cannon coming along?"

The soldier checks a nearby screen. " It is at half charging right now. It should be done in a few minutes."

The commander laughs. " Soon then this fight shall end then."

_Back outside_

Nabiki is busy trading fire with Akane but still not knowing who she is fighting. " I shall not let you pass."

Akane smirks. " Boldly stated for someone hiding behind a helmet. No one will stop me from taking my revenge!"

Nabiki growls and fires at her and twists to the side. " Revenge for what? You all came here it's us who will have revenge for what you did."

Akane snaps at her. " Because your Vixen friend ruined my life. She stole someone I cared for and its because of her I ended up like this!"

Nabiki blinks and makes their talk on a private link. " What do you have against Krystal and what do you mean?"

Akane smirks." She stole the man I cared for in both of my lives. Myself and a vixen named Fara followed her to the cursed springs. We ended up fusing together. That day Fara Phoenix and Akane Tendo died. I know am Akane Phoenix."

Nabiki pales. " Sister?"

Akane blinks. " What do you mean by that?"

Nabiki lifts her visor up. " Because Akane its true."

Akane stares. " Nabiki?"

Nabiki nods." Akane why are you our enemy? Your a martial artist aren't you suppose to protect the weaek?""

Akane smirks. "I gave that up when I got my new life. Power is all that matters to me now."

Nabiki looks shocked. " What are you saying sister?"

Akane laughs darkly. " After I changed I felt the need to take revenge on Krystal for stealing Ranma from me and Fara had feelings for Fox before Krystal came and wants to make her pay. Wolf found me and promised I could have revenge. All I had to do was sell out the earth."

Nabiki pales more. " Sister your saying you caused this war?"

Akane nods. " Correct sister."

Nabiki growls. " Akane your no longer my sister, in my eyes your a monster. Also Ranma is Krystal you fool! The same thing happened to them as you had happen to you. Ranma now lives as Krystal."

Akane glares. " Fine if I can't have him or her as it is now I'll kill her my ex-sister." She fires off another volley.

Nabiki flips over her." This isn't over Akane." She hits the cloak button disappearing so she can bide her time.

Akane looks around. " Coward." She turns and heads after Krystal and Shampoo.

_Meanwhile_

Krystal looks back at Shampoo. " Ready to go?"

Shampoo nods. " Lets go then."

Both Arwings do a half flip and fly down into the trench and take off down it.

_Inside_

The soldier looks at the screen. " Two enemies have broken off from their force Sir. There is a Wolfen behind them though."

The commander shrugs. " Have the lasers take care of them. Just make sure the cannon is ready to go."

The solider sighs. " Yes sir."

_Back outside_

Shampoo eeks. " Krystal watch out looks like there is some defense down here."

Krystal nods. " I see it just keep dodging and rolling to dodge or deflect those blasts."

After a few minutes they near the end and the lasers stop firing and Shampoo looks around. " They stopped."

Krystal sighs. " Keep an eye out Shampoo. This isn't over yet."

Akane's voice comes over the link. " Your right its not." She fires a few rounds into Shampoo. Shampoo checks her shield. " I'm below 10 percent I'm sorry Krystal I gotta pull out. Stay safe."

Krystal watches Shampoo pull out. " You also."

Akane grins. " Your not going anywhere Fox girl I have a score to settle with you." She makes the channel private. " Ranma."

Krystal pales. " That name means nothing to me now. How did you find out?"

Akane laughs. " That's for me to know Ranma. My life is hell thanks to you and the bitch your fused with. Its become of you I'm like this now."

Krystal shakes her head. " Stop calling me that. I also never met you before."

Akane laughs. " You where engaged to me remember? Then you ran off I followed you now I'm like you. I ended up fusing with a girl who had feelings for your boyfriend."

Krystal blinks. " It can't be."

Akane laughs. " But it is your little uncute Fiance"

Krystal pales more. " Akane? It can't be."

Akane nods. " Bingo now since I can't have no you one will."

Akane takes aim but several blasts and ab omba(a bomb hit) her form(from) behind and

Nabaki's voice hacks into their link. " Over my dead body sister."

Akane growls. " Damn it Nabiki." She looks over her controls seeing some fried and her shields low. " Next time we meet your dead. Both of you." She pulls out and radios Wolf. " I'm heavily damaged sir."

Wolf sighs. " Your not the only one. Fall back to Nemesis team." Both Leon and Panther agree and all four pull out.

Nabiki turns to Krystal. " Don't worry about her. We'll talk with

Kasumi when we get back."

Krystal nods still a bit shaken. " Ok almost in range."

Krystal's voice enters Ranma's mind. / You sure you are ok?/

/ I'm fine. Thanks for asking though Krystal./

/We'll have our own talk tonight./

/Ok./

Krystal shakes her head and locks on to her target. "Lets do this."

She fires a bomb in(remove in) and pulls out followed by Nabiki. " Its in."

Fox nods. " All craft pull back now. Back to the ships."

_Inside_

Explosions ring out threw out(throughout) the station. The commanders growls. " They may have won this battle but they will suffer and will not win the war. " He says with a dark grin slamming a fist on the red button on the controls. He laughs darkly as an explosion next takes out the room.

_Back outside_

Slippy comes over the line. " Large energy detected coming from the station!"

Falco sweatdrops. " Its a weapon. They trying to take us out as they go down."

Fox curses. " Out of its firing path now."

A corner of the station blows off and a red beam blasts out of it just seconds before the station explodes. The beam destroys several fighters from the Bulldog and Falcon in its path and slams into the engines of the Falcon as it tries to dodge, destroying the engines and knocking it out of orbit and toward Neptune.

Crow curses. " I can't control it." He yells over the alarms. " Evacuate now!"

One of his crew nods. " But sir what about you?"

Crow smirks. " That is for me to know. We can't let anyone from

Andross's Army get a hold of this even if it is a wreck. NOW GO!"

The Crewman nods and races off to the escape ships which release a minute later.

Bill watches the escape ships leave the Falcon. " No way. Its going down."

Lita sweatdrops." Get close and grab those escape shuttles."

The Great Fox and remaining Omegas move closer to the ships and work on collecting them. Rob comes over the comlink. " Life form still detected on Falcon."

Everyone blinks and shouts out. " WHAT!"

Crows face appears. " Sorry guys but its been an honor to fight with you but I can't let this new ship's info fall into enemy hands if they recover it."

Fox blinks. " Crow you can't mean your..."

Crow cuts him off. " Correct. Its been an honor to meet you all. Take care of my men." He lifts up a case on the control panel. " Goodbye my friends." He hits a red button inside.

Explosions rip threw the ship as it heads down and a huge one goes off blowing the peaces pieces all across Neptune.

Krystal slams a fist on her controls." Damn it." she says with tears  
in her eyes.

Nodoka looks on and shakes her head. " Daughter relax please control yourself."

Krystal nods. " Ok mom." she heads back into the ship and the others follow.

_A few hours later_

Krystal looks up as someone knocks on her door and wipes her eyes. " Come in."

Nabiki and Kasumi come in and lock the door behind them and Nabiki sighs. "Krystal you have been crying haven't you?"

Krystal nods and sighs. " I can't help it anymore. I'm no longer who I once was and I change and adjust more with each day."

Kasumi sits down and places Krystal's head in her lap and strokes her on the head. " Krystal just relax. There is nothing wrong with crying. We lost some allies today."

Krystal nods. " I know I just wish there was something I could have done." She lets out a soft laugh. " Look at me crying openly when in my old life I would hide when doing this."

Kasumi smiles. " You said it yourself,you put it behind you though." She looks down. " We must also."

Nabiki nods. " Correct we have to deal with our ex sister now. There is no way I'll call her sister again."

Krystal looks up. " How come Nabiki?"

Kasumi nods. " Is it because her rage now controls her?"

Nabiki sighs. " That is only one of the reasons." She balls up a fist. " She is the one that betrayed earth and sold it out to Andross."

Krystal jerks her head up. " No way."

Kasumi stares at Nabiki wide eyed. " Are you sure about it sister?"

Nabiki nods. " She told me herself. Having lost Ranma for herself and the vixen she fused with had hatred for the one you fused with. That made her unstable and lust for power. She is no longer the person we knew and no longer my sister. Next time we face her we can't hold back."

Krystal looks down. " Your right she tried to kill us today. We really have no choice. She betrayed her family, her friends, and her home. We will stop her."

Kasumi looks down. " This just made my choice harder. I'll need more time to think."

Krystal nods. " I need to rest why don't you guys also."

Nabiki nods. " As long as you think your ok."

Kasumi nods. " Goodnight Krystal."

Krystal smiles. " Night." She closes her door and lies down and soon falls asleep.

_Mindscape_

Krystal looks at Ranma. / Are you truly ok?/

/Of coarse. It will be hard but I know I can do it./

She grins. / You have grown so much. Remember I'm here if you need me./

/Of coarse Krystal./

End chapter 7

* * *

Note: Well this chapter is done I'll try to get Angels of the RDF done soon.


End file.
